Remember Everything, Forgive Nothing
by BreakfastAtChanel
Summary: Tony Stark struggles with the fact that his daughter isn't on his side.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Everything, Forgive Nothing

Roxanne Rose followed Natasha out of SHIELD headquarters and into her black Camaro. "So, what's up?" Roxanne asked, looking over at the red headed avenger in the driver's seat. Natasha had just pulled her out of the middle of a meeting with Director Fury for a "top secret" mission. Natasha smirked. "I got to choose part of the team for this mission, so I pulled you, Miss Rocky." Natasha said simply. Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Okay. But seriously. I was supposed to have lunch with Wade today!" She whined playfully, sticking out her lower lip. Natasha chuckled and shook her head. "I'm sure that he'll understand, Rocky Road."

"Okay, so now I'm ice cream?" Rocky laughed. "My favorite flavor." Natasha teased, landing a soft punch on Rocky's arm. "Oh god!" Rocky groaned, burying her face in her hands. Natasha smirked as she parked the car by a curb. Rocky looked out the window to see the Washington Monument. Natasha looked over at Rocky. "Okay, go get the fossil." Natasha said, and Rocky looked over to see none other than Steve Rogers. "Okay, yeah, but he's a very cute fossil." Rocky said, winking at Natasha as she got out of the car. Natasha simply shook her head.

Rocky walked over to Steve, who was talking to a tall African American man, who looked completely winded. "Excuse me, I hope that I'm not interrupting?" She asked, feeling completely awkward. Steve turned to look over at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "Uh, no miss, you're not." Steve said. "Oh good! I was going to feel really bad. Anyway, hi, Mr. Rogers. I'm Roxanne, and Natasha is waiting on you." Rocky said, gesturing to the black car behind them.

Steve looked behind him before turning to the other man. "Well Sam, I'll see you around then?" Steve asked, shaking his hand. Sam nodded, and Steve and Rocky headed for the car. Natasha rolled down the passenger's side window. "Run, fossil, run!" She teased, smirking. Steve rolled his eyes. "Haha. You're so funny." Steve said, shaking his head. "Come on, Rocky Road. You get shotgun." Natasha said. "Wait, what?" Steve asked, and Rocky shrugged her shoulders.

Steve crawled in the back, and Rocky flipped the seat back up before hopping in and shutting the door. "Why does she get the front seat?" Steve asked, mock whining. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Because I like her." Natasha replied evenly, causing Rocky to snicker.

Steve glanced over at Natasha and Rocky as he held onto the rail above him, trying to stay steady as the plane swayed. "So, Cheshire Cat?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Rocky smirked and rolled her eyes. "I love Alice in Wonderland. The Cheshire Cat was always my favorite character." Rocky explained. "That, and she can teleport anywhere and she has claws. It fits." Natasha added, gesturing to Rocky's left hand. Steve looked down at her hand to see claw-like blades running across the top of Rocky's hand, almost like a twisted open glove.

"Yeah, I can see that." Steve said, looking up and down warily. As Steve and Natasha began to banter back and forth, Rocky began to space out. Suddenly, Steve jumped out of the plane, shield in front of him. "Holy shit! Did he just jump without a parachute?" Rocky asked, panic rising in her chest. Natasha laughed lightly, watching the young woman look out of the hanger. "Yes, he did. And no, he doesn't need one." Natasha replied. "Oh my god."

Natasha placed her hands on Rocky's slim shoulders. "Let's go, Rocky Road." She said. Rocky closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pictured her and Natasha standing on the boat in her mind, and focused on that image. Rocky felt the breath leave her chest, and then she was on solid ground again. "Nice work." Natasha said before moving to join Steve. Rocky took a deep breath, hoping to clear the dizziness clouding her vision. "Alrighty, Cat. You're with Widow." Steve said, and Rocky nodded before taking off after Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cover me while I get this done." Natasha ordered, pulling a flash drive out of some unseen pocket in her black suit and plugging it into a computer. Rocky glanced around, her eyes shifting from green to blue and back again as she watched the door. An uneasiness settled and formed a pit in her stomach, making her glance back at Natasha.  
"I'm gonna go scope out the hallway." Rocky said, opening the door slowly and peeking out. "Okay. Don't die." Natasha said simply, smirking over at Rocky, who rolled her eyes. "Same to you." Rocky replied before slipping out into the hall.  
A group of six soldiers in black came rushing down the hallway, guns aimed at her. "Oh, for fucks sake!" Rocky groaned, rolling her eyes. She internally debated on what to do. Should she come at them head on, or should she be on the defensive?  
Rocky decided on head on, running towards the group, her eyes shifting to a bright bluish green. She used the man in the front as a catapult, jumping off his chest and launching herself into the air. Rocky came down hard, twisting her body and bringing two men down with her. She propelled herself back onto her feet, knocking guns out of hands. Rocky dug claws in, slamming men into walls, resounding thuds sounding through the hallway.  
Natasha peeked her head out. "Are you done?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. Rocky tilted her head to the side, grinning. "Are you?" She asked in response. "Almost." Natasha said, slipping back into the room. Steve rounded the corner, looking confused and concerned. Rocky grabbed his arm as he passed.  
"What's up?" She asked, looking up at the super soldier. He looked down at her. "Where's Natasha?" He asked, looking around the hallway. "Um, in there."

Rocky followed Steve back into the cabin, where Natasha was finishing on the computer. "What are you doing?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow, the irritation clearly evident in the tone of his voice. Natasha slowly looked over at him. "You had your mission, I had mine." She said simply, pulling the flash drive out of the computer. Steve grabbed her arm and looked at her in frustration. "We were supposed to free the hostages. That was our mission." Steve said.

Rocky looked over towards the door and saw someone throw something into the room. "Uh, guys….grenade!" Rocky yelled, grabbing both Steve and Natasha's arms and focusing on the jet that they came in before teleporting out as the grenade went off.

As they landed in the get, Rocky dropped like a stone, clutching her arm, her face scrunched up in pain. Natasha immediately knelt down and placed a gentle arm on her back. "What's wrong?" Steve asked, eyes wide and concern written on his face. "Just got a little singed. And I'm a tad dizzy. Haven't gotten my land legs back yet." Rocky joked, relinquishing her hold on her arm to reveal an angry red, blistered spot. "Let's get that wrapped up." Natasha said, helping Rocky up.

Steve let out a sigh of relief, glad it was a burn and not something worse. He followed Natasha and Rocky over to a bench were a first aid kit was laid. Natasha applied a salve onto Rocky's burned arm and quickly wrapped it up. "Good as new, Rocky Road." Natasha said, offering Rocky a small smile. "Thanks, Tasha." Rocky said, resting her head on the red head's shoulder. Natasha rested her head on top of Rocky's and wrapping her arm around her waist. Steve raised an eyebrow and studied the two. He had never seen Natasha so gentle with anyone before, and it admittedly scared him on a number of levels.

"So, how did you two meet?" Steve asked finally, sitting on the other side of Natasha. Natasha smirked and shrugged slightly. "We were put on a mission to evacuate and shut down a laboratory that was doing illegal experimentation on children. It ended up being a trap, of course. There were only three of them there, the rest had been moved. She ended up teleporting me out before the building exploded. We've been partners ever since." Natasha reminisced, looking over at Rocky, who had fallen asleep.

"How old is she then?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "She just turned twenty two." Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow. "What, are you interested?" She asked, and Steve groaned. "No, Natasha. I'm not." Steve said, shaking his head. Natasha chuckled and looked back over at Steve. "Good. Otherwise, I'd have to kill you." Natasha said, deadpanning. Steve looked taken aback. "Alrighty then."


	3. Chapter 3

They finally landed, and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. She was tired of flying and missions and wanted nothing more than to go back to she and Rocky's shared apartment, take a long, hot shower, and fall asleep in her warm bed. Natasha glanced over at Rocky, who still was passed out with her head rested on her shoulder. Natasha looked over at Steve, who was waiting for the bay doors to open so they could leave, and rolled her eyes, looking pointedly down at Rocky.

Steve simply shrugged and smirked in response as Natasha began to rather violently shake Rocky's other arm, the one that wasn't crushed against Natasha. Steve's eyes widened. "Don't rip her arm off, Romanoff. She might need it." He teased as the doors opened. Natasha smirked as Rocky shot up, glaring at the redhead. "OW!"

"What? I had to wake you up somehow, dear." Natasha said innocently, standing to her feet and stretching. Rocky rolled her bluish green eyes and groaned, standing to her feet. "I am so ready to go home…" Rocky muttered as she and Natasha got off the jet, following Steve into SHEILD. "Same." Natasha agreed.

"Regular clothes would be fantabulous as well." Rocky added, following Natasha into the locker room where bags with street clothes were kept. Natasha chuckled and shook her head in mock disapproval. "Fantabulous. What are you, six?" She teased. Rocky laughed and playfully punched Natasha's arm. "I happen to like that word." She defended, grabbing her bag and stepping into a dressing room, closing the door behind her. Natasha smirked, grabbing her own bag and doing the same.

Rocky and Natasha sat on their couch, Chinese takeout in their laps, and Game of Thrones playing on the TV. Both were in their sweats, and they hadn't moved for the past two hours. Rocky cringed through yet another bloody and overly violent death as Natasha tilted her head to the side.

You've gotta admit, this show is pretty damn realistic." Natasha said, looking over at Rocky, who was still hiding behind her takeout. "No shit." She said before shoving a forkful of rice in her mouth. Natasha smirked and turned her gaze back to the TV as Danaerys Targaryen appeared on the screen.

"Yes! Finally! Watch the queen conquer!" Rocky cheered, throwing both hands in the air. Natasha burst out laughing and shook her head. "Oh, my god. You are such a dork." She said. Rocky rolled her eyes. "Mark my words, she's gonna get the freakin throne in the end." Rocky said seriously, pointing her fork at Natasha.

Natasha smirked as her phone suddenly began to ring. "Hello? Maria, slow down. Shit, I'll be right there. "Natasha said quickly, handing Rocky her plate and jumping off the couch. "What's up?" Rocky asked, confusion written all over her face. Natasha looked back at her as she headed to her bedroom. "Fury's down."


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky stood by Natasha and Maria, watching as Fury began to be operated on. Rocky began to chew on her lip, the nervousness that she was feeling making her dizzy. She glanced over at Natasha, whose hard stare seemed to be boring a hole through the skull of the doctor who was operating. Rocky heard footsteps coming towards them and turned to see Steve rushing towards them. Rocky sighed and offered him a small smile as he joined the three of them on the wall.

Rocky watched the heartbeat line on the monitor. It began to get slower. Slower. Slower. Flatter. Flatter. Flat.

"Call it." The doctor said, glancing at the nurse by him. Suddenly, everything became a blur. Rocky remembered pulling out her headphones and shoving them in her ears. She remembered turning up her music, blasting "Lost Boy" by Ruth B as she walked down the hallway, pulling out of Steve and Natasha's gentle grip.

How she got home, she didn't remember. Rocky woke up in bed, headphones neatly wrapped up on her nightstand, phone plugged in and charged, and the lights out. She glanced at the time. Five a.m. Rocky groaned and got out of bed, jumped in the shower, got dressed, made herself look somewhat presentable. She ran to Starbucks, grabbing hers and Natasha's favorite drinks before heading back to the apartment.

Rocky found Natasha sitting on the coach, staring blankly at the news as it played on the television. She set their drinks down on the table, sitting down. "Hey Tash." Rocky greeted softly, resting her head on Natasha's shoulder and rubbing her back. Natasha glanced over, getting a face full of white blonde hair.

"Hey, Rocky Road." Natasha replied, resting her cheek on the top of Rocky's head. "What do you we do?" Rocky asked, the assassin noting the slight traces of fear in her friend's voice. "We'll go back. Say goodbye. Figure out what the hell is going on." Natasha said simply, picking up her drink. "Iced coffee. Just sweetener?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Rocky smirked. "Good. Let's go. We have things to get done." Natasha said, standing to her feet. Rocky followed the redhead to the door, noticing her striped grey hoodie. "Hey! Stripes are my thing!" Rocky admonished. "Well, it is from your closet."

Rocky gasped as Steve cornered Natasha, shoving her into a vending machine. Natasha glanced over, her gaze stopping Rocky from doing something that she would've regretted later. Rocky leaned back against the wall, glaring at the super solider as he interrogated Natasha.

"Come on, girlie. Let's go." Natasha said, she and Steve heading down the hallway. Rocky began to tail after the pair, running to catch up.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Flash drive. We're seeing what's on it." Natasha said as they rounded the corner and got into the parking garage.

"Oh. Cool!" Rocky said, shrugging her shoulders and getting into Natasha's Camaro. Steve looked at her like she was crazy as he slid into the passenger's side. Rocky tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Seriously. Her psychotic energy is wearing me out." Steve groaned. Natasha smirked and winked at Rocky through the rearview mirror. Rocky snickered and rested her head against the window.

"Oh yeah. She brings out the crazy in everyone." Natasha agreed.

"Hey!" Rocky cried out indignantly, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. Steve and Natasha both just glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the road.

Rocky sipped her coffee as she waited for Natasha and Steve to figure out what was on the flash drive. She looked at the screen as they pinpointed New Jersey.

"New Jersey?" Natasha asked, looking slightly confused.

"I know where." Steve said, his jaw setting in a grim line.

"Cool." Rocky said as Natasha pulled the flash drive out of the laptop that was on display. They walked out of the Apple store. Rocky snickered, causing Steve to glance at her, eyebrow upraised.

"What?" He asked, looking around him.

"You and Natasha are engaged. I'm sorry, but that's just too funny."

Steve rolled his eyes before completely deadpanning. "Standard formation. Two in front, both sides, and in the back."

Rocky groaned, following Natasha and Steve onto the escalator.

"Alright, I have a question for you. One of which you do not need to answer, but by not answering it, you're kinda answering it, you know?" Natasha asked, propping her feet up on the dash of the stolen truck that they were currently driving to New Jersey.

"What?" Steve asked, glancing over at Natasha, eyebrow raised.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asked, smirking.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Please. I'd be surprised if it was. I mean, look at the man!" She said. Steve rolled his eyes and groaned, turning his attention back to the road. Natasha and Rocky continued to tease him for at least another solid half hour, by Rocky's count. And then it turned into a life lecture.

"Well then, what do you want me to be?" Natasha asked, leaning her head back onto the headrest.

"How about a friend?" Steve asked, his gaze meeting Natasha's.

"You may be in the wrong business, Rogers." Natasha chuckled, turning her gaze towards the window. Steve sighed and spotted Rocky in the rearview, headphones in and half asleep.

"Hey." He said, and Rocky took out her headphones and leaned forward in her seat, resting her arm on the back of Steve's seat.

"What about you?" Steve asked seriously.

"What about me, love?" Rocky asked, tilting her head to the side. Steve raised his eyebrow and shot her a look.

"That's not your real accent, is it? You sound strained. I noticed it earlier." Steve asked, and Rocky's face turned a bright shade of red. She fidgeted a moment before sighing.

"No, doll. I'm from Louisiana." Rocky said, her accent getting thick. Steve looked slightly surprised before smirking.

"Be yourself, kid. And keep the accent. It's pretty cool." Steve admonished. Rocky grinned and rested her chin on the seat above Steve's shoulders.

"Thanks." She said softly, glancing over at Natasha, who seemed to be asleep.

"So, I'll ask again, what about you?" Steve asked.

"What do you want to know?" Rocky asked, her line of vision shifting back to Steve.

"Well, I know that you work with SHIELD and that you're Natasha's partner. You like Alice in Wonderland, and you seem to be a little crazy." Steve said. "What am I missing?" He asked.

"Chéri, qui résume ma vie." Rocky laughed. _(Darling, that sums up my life.)_

"Vous avez de la chance, je compris que." Steve replied in French. _(You're lucky I understood that.)_

"Nice." Rocky said, looking impressed. Steve smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"And yeah. The term is mad, thank you very much." Rocky added. Steve groaned.

"And let me tell you a secret…only the best people are." Rocky finished, feeling very proud of herself.

"Do you always quote Alice in Wonderland?" Steve asked.

"Possibly." Rocky said seriously, fighting back a laugh.

"Oh, good grief." Steve groaned in mock exasperation, making Rocky laugh and shake her head.

"No, I really don't. Unless I feel like it. I'm just goofy." Rocky said finally.

"You're not half bad, kid." Steve said, reaching back and ruffling Rocky's hair.

"You realize that you're only three years older than me right?" Rocky asked, deadpanning. Steve grinned.

"So?"

Steve looked around the old base, memories of the days of army training coming back to him in random waves of flashbacks. Rocky followed Natasha and Steve into one of the buildings, nervousness forming like a pit in her stomach. It looked like something straight out of a Steven King novel, dark, abandoned, and dusty.

Steve and Natasha found an old computer surrounded by older looking equipment. Rocky eyed it suspiciously as Steve and Natasha approached the computer, the latter plugging in the flash drive. Rocky felt her skin crawl as a familiar accent began filling the room, his high pitched voice grating on her ears.

The next thing she heard was: "Missile in 30 seconds."

Rocky looked over at Natasha, mouth agape as she fought the urge to panic, although failing greatly. The building suddenly went on lock down, every possible exit being reinforced by steel.

"Rocky, get us out." Steve commanded, his shield gripped tightly in his hand.  
Rocky gulped, nodding profusely as Steve and Natasha grabbed her hands, the pressure somewhat comforting to her. Rocky focused on the truck.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Focus.

Rocky felt her feet hit solid ground and her eyes snapped open, following Natasha and Steve in a mad sprint for the truck. Rocky jumped into the back as Steve started the truck, stomping on the gas and flying out of the gate as the missile hit the building in their rearview.

Rocky was still hyperventilating as Natasha looked back and offered her hand. Rocky gripped her friend's hand and rested her head on the back of her seat.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked, turning his gaze to the two women in the car. Natasha nodded, and Rocky let out a sigh.

"Puis-je fini de paniquer en premier?" She asked, earning a smirk from Steve.

"Yes, you can finish freaking out." Steve replied, turning back to the road.

"Je vous remercie." Rocky said, leaning back into her seat before completely flopping over and laying down in the seat. Steve glanced back and rolled his eyes.

"She's probably just tired." Natasha chuckled, glancing back to see that Rocky was out like a light.

"I didn't think that we could wear her out." Steve teased. Natasha smirked and rested her head against the window.

"It's not easy, but it is possible." Natasha replied.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Steve glanced over at Natasha before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Somewhere safe."

Rocky followed Steve and Natasha, half asleep and half terrified because she didn't know what was going on. Steve knocked on the door, and someone that she vaguely remembered answered.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know that this is short notice, but we need a place that we can lie low for a while. Everyone that we know is trying to kill us." Steve said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Not everyone. Come on in." Sam said, looking around before closing the door after them.

Rocky looked over at Natasha. "I'm gonna teleport back and shower. You comin?" She asked. Natasha nodded and grabbed Rocky's hand.

"We'll be back." Natasha said, and the two seemingly shattered like glass before disappearing. Sam's eyes widened and he jumped, placing a hand over his heart.

"What the hell?" He asked, frantically looking over at Steve. Steve chuckled and shook his head, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, she teleports. That's the only thing I know right now. Oh, and her eyes can change color, just a forewarning." Steve said.

Sam nodded, still slightly freaked out. "Oh. Okay. Because that's totally normal."

Natasha sat on the couch, watching the apartment while Rocky showered. She clutched the mug of coffee in her hand, the paranoia almost making her shatter the glass. Natasha jumped when she heard the shower turn off, sighing in relief when the realization hit.

She waited in silence while Rocky finished getting ready, waiting for something to happen, waiting for something to go wrong. The silence stretched on, smothering her like a too warm.

"Tash? Ready to go back?" Rocky asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Natasha nodded slowly.

"Let's go."

Rocky burst out laughing as she watched Natasha kick Siltwell off of the edge of the building, grinning at the man and waving goodbye at him as he went over.

"Your psycho is really creeping me out right now." Steve said, shooting Rocky a playful glare as Sam brought Siltwell back to the top of the building.

"So, are we willing to talk now?"

Siltwell began to explain how Zola created an algorithm to locate certain people around the world who are somehow correlated. Targets were picked out by their past actions.

"Well, shit." Rocky mumbled, glancing over towards Natasha.

"Let's take him back to SHIELD. Maybe he can stop it." Steve said, grabbing Siltwell by the collar and grabbing Rocky's arm.

"En descendant, ma chérie?" Rocky asked before teleporting the three of them down to the car.

Rocky sat in the back with Natasha and Sam, staring out the window and watching the scenery. She glanced over at Sam, offering a small smile before looking back out the window.

A loud thud resonated through the car as the roof as a metal arm shot through the window, grabbing Siltwell and pulling him out of the car before pulling him out of the car. Gun shots sounded, and Rocky teleported out of the car, grabbing Sam and Natasha as Steve slid down the street on the door of the car.

"What the actual fuck?" Rocky growled, impaling a Hydra agent before using her claw to throw him into a car. Natasha simply shrugged, firing at the agents coming at them.

Rocky stared wide eyed at their attacker. Dressed in all black, mask, glasses, shoulder length scraggly brown hair. And a gun.

"Well that's just fucking great." Rocky grumbled as he aimed the gun at her. She tilted her head to the side and smirked.  
Throw him off, throw him off.

He aimed at the woman in front of him. He took a minute to study her, try to anticipate what she would do next. Her white blonde hair reached her shoulders in loose waves, framing her pretty round face. Her bluish-green eyes were set on him, mischievous and calculating.

And then her red lips parted into a teasing grin, daring him to take the shot.

Inhale, pull the trigger.

Exhale, take the shot.

And she shattered like glass, disappearing into thin air.

"Get out of here! Get out of the way!" Natasha yelled, attempting to get people out of the streets and out of the line of fire.

A searing pain ripped through her body. She ducked behind a car, noticing the new hole in her shoulder.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill him." Rocky hissed, popping up next to Natasha, ripping off the sleeve of her coat and wrapping it around her shoulder. Natasha chuckled, shaking head.

"Good luck." Natasha groaned.

Rocky charged at the man after Steve, claws out.

The man's mask cracked, so he threw it to the ground. Rocky looked over to Steve, pain and confusion written all over his face.

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

Bucky went after Steve, and Rocky wasn't having it. She blocked his metal arm, throwing herself in between the two. Bucky's metal arm whipped around slammed into her side. Rocky felt herself flying through the air, finding the ground after she hit a car. She heard Steve call her, but she couldn't respond, too numb, too tired…


End file.
